Parallel: Ianto
by Hayley-Saxon-xx
Summary: What if Ianto and Lisa never went into work that dreadful day at Canary Wharf? Lisa/Ianto. Jack/Ianto. SORRY FOR ABANDONING YOU ALL, I HAVE RETURNED! R&R xxx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had this idea for a while, but I never got round to typing it up. This is Ianto's life if he'd never been recruited for Torchwood Three. Lisa/Ianto. This is what I imagine would happen if he never went into work the day of the Canary Wharf battle. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. Not yet, anyway. XD**

Ianto's alarm clock rung though the bedroom he shared with Lisa. He leaned over and turned it off. It displayed 5: 00. He had to be in work at 6:00. Great he had to get up. His head was banging and he felt sick. He hated hangovers! Lisa groaned next to him.

"Urg….I hate hangovers..." She mumbled.

"Yeah, so do I." He laughed, but that hurt his head so he stopped.

"We have really loud construction work going on down the hall and it'll make my head SO much worse. I wouldn't be able to cope…" Lisa sat up and looked over at Ianto who was grinning.

"Are you suggesting we… don't go in?" He asked.

"Well, if you don't want to," She smiled.

"No, I didn't say that…" He grinned.

"Then what?" Lisa asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't think you would." He explained.

"I didn't think YOU would!" She laughed.

"Ok, then we'll do it!"

"Good." She said, getting up.

Ianto grabbed her by the waist. "Were are you going? We don't have to get up."

"I know. I'm going to the bathroom." She giggled.

"Oh, well go ahead." He laughed letting go of her.

---------

Ianto stumbled into the kitchen, his head banging. He opened one of the kitchen cupboards and pulled out a bowl and a box of weetabix_. _He placed two Weetabixin the bowl and poured a vast amount of semi-skimmed milk over them. He then raised the carton of milk to his lips and drank from it, in an attempt to quench his thirst. As he did so Lisa came out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around her body and one wrapped around her hair.

"Oh, Ianto!" She rolled her eyes when she caught sight of Ianto drinking the milk. "You know I hate it when you drink straight out of the carton."

"Sorry." He gasped as he pulled his lips away from the milk. She unraveled the towel on her head and ran her fingers through her hair. Lisa hurried to the bedroom to get dressed.

Ianto sat down on the sofa, bowl in his hand and switched the TV on. He eat his cereal while watching the news. Lisa came in from the bedroom, fully dressed. While Ianto however was in his boxers and his dressing gown.

"Oh my god, you're SO lazy. Its half eleven. How can you not be dressed yet?" She laughed as she sat down next to him.

He shrugged. "Coffee?" He got up and put his empty bowl in the sink and began to fill up the kettle. "Urg…Lisa, you STILL haven't de-scaled that kettle." She laughed in response.

"Coffee sounds good." She walked into the kitchen, slapped his arse and then put two slices of toast into the toaster. She opened one of the cupboards, and then closed it not finding what she was looking for; she looked in another then closed it. "Do we have any jam?" She asked.

"No, we're going down to Asda later, we can get some then." He replied, putting a steaming cup of coffee next to her. "Although, I think we have some marmalade in that top cupboard." He indicated the cupboard by her head as he took a sip from his own mug of coffee. He put the coffee down on the side and plodded towards the bedroom. "I'll get dressed now." He called back.

"Ok, love." Lisa took the toast out of the toaster and spread butter on them and lathered them in marmalade. As she began to eat one of them, she heard the phone ring from the bedroom, and then heard Ianto pick it up. A few minutes later Ianto walked in, he was fully clothed from the waist down, but his shirt wasn't buttoned up and it displayed his chest.

"That was Matt." Ianto told her, he looked rather dumbfounded.

"And?" She hinted for him to continue.

"There's something big going on at work." He told her. "Metal men and robot thingies." He said. "They're killing the Torchwood staff."

"Oh my god!" She gasped. "Should we go down there?!"

"No. I'm not putting you in that sort of danger." Ianto shook his head. "No way."

---------------

**Should I continue?**

**Please review…x **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this to they're Story Alerts & favorites. I wasn't going to continue this but all your support urged me to write more! :)**

The automatic doors at the supermarket opened and allowed Lisa and Ianto to enter. Ianto had an empty basket in his hand. He strolled over to the coffee aisle and gazed at all the varieties of coffee. He avoided the decaf; he wasn't going to make that mistake again. Lisa had disappeared, probably going to find something she wanted. About a minute later, Lisa came over to him and put a jar of Jam into the basket. She watched him as he studied the coffees intently and laughed.

"What?" He asked, slightly offended.

"You. Taking buying coffee so seriously!" Lisa laughed.

"Well, you want it to taste perfect, right?" he replied defensively.

"Yeah, sorry." She leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Which one?" Ianto asked, still gazing at the coffee.

She thought about it for a moment then replied "any."

"Urm… how about that one?" He pointed to one particular brand of coffee.

"Look at the price." She rolled her eyes then pointed to another one. "What about that one?"

"It's decaf." He sighed.

"Then that one." She pointed to another.

"It's like putting mud in water!" He shook his head.

"That one." She indicated another.

"Too strong." He replied.

"Fine!" She threw her hands up in the air. "Then you pick one!"

"Fine." He scowled. And then instantly picked one off the shelf and put it in the basket and headed to the next aisle.

"Why didn't you pick that first?" Lisa asked, following him. "Or why did you ask my opinion in the first place?"

"Dunno." Ianto replied. He threw a pack of toilet paper into the basket and headed to the checkout. The woman at the till scanned the items.

"£7.44, please." She said.

He took out a ten pound note and handed it to the woman. She gave him his change and receipt as Lisa put the stuff in a shopping bag. They headed out the shop together and saw a load of men in armour stomping down the streets.

"What the hell?!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Metal men." Ianto whispered.

"What?"

"That's what Matt said, over the phone." Ianto breathed. "Metal men. Killing people."

"Oh my god." She gasped. One of the metal men stopped a pedestrian by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"_You will become like us_." It said in a robotic voice. The pedestrian screamed as the metal man lead them away.

"What do we do?" Lisa asked.  
"Go home!" He replied.

"But they're killing people!"

"It is NOT our responsibility!" he snapped.

"Yes it is!" Lisa yelled. "We're all humans! If this is an intergalactic war or something… All humans fight! Which makes it every single person's responsibly!"

"No." Ianto shook his head. "We go home. The only fighting we'll be doing is fighting for our lives if they come in our home."

"But Ianto…" Ianto turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Lise, you have to listen to me. I can't lose you, yeah?" She nodded in reply. "Whatever they are, Torchwood will deal with them. I promise."

"We are Torchwood."

"No, no. Coz you made us skip work." Ianto laughed. "So we're off duty. We're not Torchwood."

"Ok." Lisa nodded and climbed in the car. Ianto climbed in the driver's seat and shut the door. He heard Lisa scream next to him.

"What?" he turned to her and saw a metal man standing by her window. It raised its fist and smashed the window causing Lisa to scream again.

"Oh my god!!!" Ianto yelped, turned the key in the ignition and sped off.

"Ianto!" Lisa yelled. "This is a 30 mile and hour zone!"

"You think I don't know that!" He replied. "But the world could be ending and someone is trying to kill us. You really think I care about breaking the law?!" He spat. Lisa screamed as the car sped well over 50.

"You're going to get us killed!!" She screamed.

"No I won't!" He replied. The car swung round a bend and smashed into one of the metal men, denting the bonnet and causing the metal man to crash to the floor. Lisa yelped as they hit him.

"Shit!" He cursed. "I've dented the bonnet!"

"Ianto! Like you said, the world could be ending, and you're bothered about a car?!" Lisa screeched.

"Well, yeah, good point. But still a good bit of paintwork." He nodded.

"Oh my god Ianto!" Lisa snapped. Ianto pulled the car up outside their flat and jumped out of the car, slamming it shut behind him. Lisa did the same. They noticed a few of the metal men turn to look at them from the end of the street. They began to stomp towards Ianto and Lisa.

"Shit." Ianto cursed. He pushed her through the door and and followed her in. they ran past reception and headed up the first flight of stairs leading to their flat. They scaled 7 flights of stairs before reaching their flat. Ianto took out the keys and opened the door. He and Lisa ran in and Ianto locked the door behind them then used to other locks to secure it. He turned and noticed that she was holding the ASDA bag from before.

"What're you doing with that?!" He asked. "What happened to… Forget about all this stuff; the world could be ending?!"

"Well we still need food!" Lisa retorted.

"Its jam and coffee!" Ianto pointed out.

"And loo roll!" She snapped then considered this for a moment and looked beaten. "Ok, maybe you're right…" She nodded. "still…" She put the bag down on the kitchen counter and sat on the sofa. She exhaled deeply; trying to take in what was happening. Ianto sat beside her and put his arm around her, pulling her into and embrace. Her breathing was quick and Ianto could feel her heart pounding in her chest. In an attempt to calm her, he cradled her slowly while stroking her hair.

"Are we at war?" Lisa asked softly.

"I dunno, sweetheart." He whispered. "I really dunno." Lisa turned so she was staring directly into his eyes.

"What if…" She began. "What if this is is how the world ends?"

"Hey, come on…" Ianto smiled reassuringly. "No thoughts like that. This is just a little bit of a fight. No galactic wars. No genocides. Just a fight."

"How can I be sure of that?!" Lisa snapped. "How can any of us?!" Ianto didn't have an answer to that. She was a smart woman and bullshitting her wouldn't work, it just proved that there was something to worry about. He stared at her for a while until the silence was broken by the home phone ringing rather jollily, as if it wasn't aware of what was happening around it, come to think of it, it wasn't. Ianto stood up and walked over there, picking it up without a second thought.

"_Ianto?" _The voice was distinctive. It was his colleague from Torchwood Tower, Scott. Well, not just his colleague, but one of his closest friends as well. He and Scott had stuck together like glue in the beginning (They had both stared on the same day and decided it was best if they stayed together) they had been close friends and never left each other's side since. Their friendship had gone a little downhill since he has started to date Lise, as she was taking up a lot of his time. But they were still close and it didn't seem to bother either of them due to the fact that it wasn't intentional.

"Scott?" Ianto replied. "You ok?"

"_It's – it's those men! They want us. They won't leave us alone!" _Scott panicked. "_Adeola and Matt are already dead and they took Yvonne a while back, They came back… Wanting more of us. They took Lewis and Jenni a few minutes ago and I think they're going to come back!" _

"Oh my god!" Ianto exclaimed. "Is it really that bad?"

"_Yeah." _Scott assured. "_I dunno what they want us for… I mean, what the hell is 'upgrade' supposed to mean?"_

"Well, upgrade means to improve… But in human terms, it must mean like… evolution?" Ianto puzzled. He paused like this for a moment before his face contorted to a mixture of realization and shock. "Unless… Unless that's it. We're not in the middle of an _intergalactic _war… but we are at war. War with ourselves… Human beings."

"_I'm not getting you." _Scott replied, slightly confused.

"That's what they are, the metal men, they're us, humans, upgraded, evolved!" Ianto told him.

"_What?!" _Scott scoffed. "_You're crazy!" _

"No, no, no, no I'm not, see, I'm smart. That's what I am. Coz it all makes sense. It all fits into place." Ianto shook his head. Over the phone he could hear the stomping of metal feet, coming closer and closer.

"_Oh my god!" _Scott cried. _That's them, isn't it? They're coming for me! They're going to kill me!"_

"Not exactly." Ianto pointed out.

"_Oh shut up! Look I'm not listening to your crap! It's not true, just a hunch! It's shit! Just a big pile of shit!" _Scott snapped. Then another voice was audible over the phone, echoing in the background.

"_You will be upgraded." _It spoke in a monotone voice.

"_Who are you?!" _Ianto heard a woman screech.

"_We are the cybermen." _Ianto heard it reply. _"You will be upgrade. You will become like us." _He heard Scott's breath hitch as it said this.

"See?" Ianto said, sounding almost like he was smug that he had got it right. But he stopped as he heard Scott crying.

"_They're going to take me…" _Scott's voice cracked.

"I'm sorry." Was the only reply Ianto could think of. He wanted to reassure him, tell him he was wrong. But that would've been a lie. And he wasn't planning on lying to Scott in what could possibly be Scott's dying moments.

"_Oh my god! They're coming towards me! Help me Ianto! Urm, tell Stacey I love her. And my Mam to. Oh screw it! I love you too mate! But not in a gay way. Ha! Oh my god! No get off me!!! Get your hands off me!!! No! NOOO!" _Scott's voice drifted further away but Ianto could still hear him struggling, trying to break free. And shouting a hell of a lot of abuse at the 'Cybermen'. That's what they had called themselves… The Cybermen. He listened for a while, trying to take in what had just happened, but then the line went dead. He put the phone back in its place and wiped away a stray tear that found its way down his cheek.

"Who was that?" Lisa asked softly.

"It- It was Scott." Ianto mumbled, fighting back tears.

"Is he ok?" Lisa wondered, completely unaware of what had just happened.

"He's been ta…" He begun then stopped; there was no point in giving her false hope, thinking these aliens, humans, he corrected himself, were good and that their intention wasn't to kill everyone. "No, He's dead." Ianto decided on his reply.

"Oh my god!" Lisa gasped. "Over the phone?" Ianto nodded. His eyes stung with tears ready to fall, but he wasn't going to let that happen, he had to stay strong, for Lisa. "What did he say?" She asked, her voice breaking.

"He asked me to tell Stacey he loved her…" Ianto told her, finally let the tears roll down his cheeks.

"Stacey…?" Lisa asked.

"Stacey. You know Stacey." Lisa still looked blank. "5th floor, long black hair. No? Really?"

"Wait… The one that keeps complaining about her weight even though she's skinnier than me?" Lisa asked.

"That's the one!" Ianto exclaimed rather enthusiastically.

"I know Stacey!" Lisa nodded. They both laughed then stopped abruptly, remembering how the conversation had moved to Stacey in the first place. Ianto looked down.

"He, Urm, asked me to tell him Mam he loved her as well." Ianto said sadly. "He told me he loved me too." He laughed slightly, but it was a laugh at the memory of his dear friend rather than the situation itself. "But he was quick to add that he didn't mean he was gay." Lisa laughed slightly as well. "I should've said it back." Ianto wept. "I mean, I love him back. As a friend I mean! See? I did it as well. He was my best friend, bar you of course." Ianto slouched onto the sofa and they hugged. Ianto didn't know if they were cradling each other, comforting each other or protecting each other, but he did know one thing, he didn't want it to end. Ianto and Lisa parted and stared into each other's eyes for a moment until Ianto leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Lisa deepened the kiss, longing to feel comfortable, to feel needed again. To feel safe. The kiss was broken by a loud slam at the door. Lisa screamed and buried herself into Ianto. There was another slam. Followed by another. And others, until the door finally splintered, scattering shards of wood all over the flat.

--------

**Oooh Cliffhanger :P I had to, sorry. Don't hate me.**

**Review and I'll update quicker, I promise =D**

**xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's continuing to review =P Means a lot. This is dedicated To Gwencooper08 because the character 'Sophie' is named after her!! =) Hope the character is as you expected her to be. =P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of its characters. At least I get to own Sophie =P Well me and Gwencooper08 own her as she helped with the creation. **

Wood from the door hit Ianto and scraped him cheek, causing crimson to trickle down his cheek. Then the fact that he was bleeding became insignificant as Ianto heard metal stomping on the hardwood floors of his flat and saw the Cyberman storm in and head straight for them. Ianto felt Lisa's body shake with tears and fear in his grip. The cyberman drew closer to them and Ianto decided to try and reason with it, although he knew it wouldn't work, he felt like he had to do something to make Lisa proud, to make her believe in him.

"What do you want?!" Ianto shouted.

"You will be upgraded." It replied, although it wasn't an answer to the question.

"No!" Ianto shook his head. "What if we refuse?"

"Then you will be deleted." It answered.

"No!!!" Ianto exclaimed. The cyberman continued to storm towards them and went to place a hand on his shoulder. Ianto braced himself and prepared for deletion. He heard a whoosh and opened his eyes to see the cyberman rise from the floor and smash through the window.

"What the hell?!" Ianto leapt up and practically threw Lisa off the sofa as he did so. He ran to the smashed window and stared out. There were thousands of them, thousands of Cybermen soaring through the sky. Not just Cybermen but other things as well, the things that Matt had been talking about, all of them heading for Canary Wharf, for Torchwood Tower. Lisa appeared at his side and took his hand in her own as they watched all the creatures get sucked into the top floor of the Torchwood Tower; the floor, that Ianto knew, was where the void was. Were they all being sucked into the void? This made Ianto realize that the Cyberman had appeared only minutes after the ghost shift had happened. Was that how they had got into the world? Using the ghost shift? Lisa cuddled up to him and rested her head on his chest as he watched the last few Cybermen disappear into the Tower.

"Does this mean it's over?" Lisa asked after a few minutes.

"I don't know, darling." Ianto sighed, stroking her head.

"Ianto?" Lisa began nervously.

"Hmm?" Ianto nodded as Lisa looked up and stared into Ianto's blue eyes.

"Would now be a bad time to tell you that I'm pregnant?" She asked.

"Wha- how…?" Ianto spluttered. He exhaled. "How?"

"Well, I thought that part would be obvious…" Lisa said.

"Pregnant?!" Ianto spat. "No. No way! You can't. Oh my god! Oh my god!" Ianto panicked as he paced up and down the room.

"Look, you're going to be an amazing father." Lisa smiled.

"Oh, god! I'm going to be a father!" He wailed.

"Ianto! Think about it…" She ran over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders and gazed into his eyes, which were swimming with fear. "Me and you in one of those big houses in the suburbs with a huge garden and a swing and play set for the baby, a patio area for sitting out and having barbeques, and we'll have a little swimming pool where we'd relax and then our little baby, when its older of course, will run into the garden and jump into the pool and we'll get covered in water and we won't care, just laugh and cuddle our child."

"Oh my god!" He cooed. "I'm going to be a father." He laughed then pulled Lisa into a tight hug.

----Six years later----

Ianto leaned back on the sofa and put his arm around Lisa as they watched their daughter, Sophie, play with her teddy giraffe. She was talking to it and, although Ianto and Lisa could only hear one side of the conversation, Sophie acted as if she was getting a reply.

It had been a while since the Battle of Canary Wharf and Ianto had been to the ruins of the tower and scavenged as much alien technology as possible without Torchwood Three, who were doing the same, noticing that anything was missing. He had put it all into the spare room and was planning to set up his own Torchwood institute in the future, after Sophie had gone to High School. Lisa flicked the channel on the TV and decided to watch that particular channel.

"Mum!" Sophie moaned. "I was watching that!" She wailed. Sophie was half-Cast and had blue eyes (Like her dad) and black curly hair (Like her mum) She was middle height and had a burning imagination for a girl her age. It was then that there was a load knock at the door.

"I'll get it!!!" Sophie squealed and ran to the door, taking her giraffe teddy with her. Sophie swung open the mahogany door and saw a tall man in a military uniform looming above her. He crouched down so he was at her level and smiled at her.

"Hello." He smiled. "I'm looking for Ianto Jones."

"That's weird; that's my dad's name!" Sophie grinned dopily. "I'm Sophie Marie Jones and this is Eve." She indicated the giraffe in her arms. Sophie looked up at the man, her blue eyes shimmering in the sunlight that was streaming in from behind the man.

"Ok." Jack waved at the teddy. "Hello."

"Oh, no. Eve won't reply; She quite shy." Sophie shook her head, actually believing what she was saying.

"Can you get your daddy for me?" He asked softly. "Tell him Capt'n Jack Harkness is looking for him."

"Ok…" Sophie nodded. She looked down at 'Eve'. "Come on, Eve. We're going to get your Granddad." Sophie ran into the living room and stopped in front of Ianto. "Eve, do you want to tell Granddad who's at the door?" She asked the teddy.

"Ok, you call me Granddad when talking to Eve one more time, and I swear I'm going to throw that giraffe through the window." Ianto shook his head. "I'm not old enough to be a granddad; I'm only 30 for god sake."

"Ooh, did you hear that, Eve? Granddad is angry at you." Sophie giggled.

"Hey." Ianto raised his eyebrows at her. "Watch it."

"Sorry." Sophie smiled. "There's a man at the door. He said he's called Captain Jack Harkness, or something."

"Ok, send him in." Ianto nodded. Sophie skipped into the hallway.

"Who's Captain Jack Harkness?" Lisa asked once Sophie had gone away.

"Leader of Torchwood Three, in Cardiff." Ianto explained. He had been waiting for Jack to arrive at his flat for the past 5 years now as that was when they had moved to Cardiff from London as Sophie was growing up and needed more space to play in. Then Sophie ran in, Jack close behind her. Ianto stood up and shook Jack's hand. Jack had a firm grip and a huge grin on his face.

"Jones, Ianto Jones." Ianto greeted.

"Yeah, I know. Captain Jack Harkness." Jack swept past him and greeted Lisa. As Jack passed Ianto he sent a gush of wind onto Ianto. He could smell Jack for a moment as he passed and he loved it. He wanted to grab The Captain and smell him all over. What was that aftershave that he was wearing?! It was amazing. He planned to ask the Captain later; he needed to buy a bottle of that!

"Ianto?" Jack asked, stepping into Ianto's view.

"Yeah?" Ianto smiled, snapping back to reality.

"Do you have somewhere private we can talk?" Jack looked at a thought absorbed Ianto.

"Oh, god yeah." Ianto sighed, deep in thought. "I mean, yes, there's the spare room upstairs. I'll show you."

"I wanted to talk about the Alien Technology you have." Jack explained, following Ianto upstairs.

--------

The door to the spare room opened with a creak and Ianto stepped in, Jack close behind him.

"This is all the Alien Tech I have." Ianto smiled, indicating the room.

"Ok, I'm going to have to take it all back to my base" Jack told him.

"No!" Ianto shook his head. "It's took me so long to get it all! You can't take it from it."

"Sorry." Jack placed his hands on Ianto's shoulders, looked into his eyes and smiled. "I have to. You know, arming the human race against the future."

"Please don't. I'm trying to start my own Torchwood! You can't." Ianto pleaded.

"I'm sorry." Jack sighed. "Can we drop it; I don't want to feel bad about it."

"Ok, so, Urm, what aftershave are you wearing? It smells incredible!" Ianto exclaimed.

"I, ur, don't wear any." Jack replied.

"Oh…sorry." Ianto blushed. "You smell great though. I wish I smelt like that." Ianto blurted without thinking. He was going to apologize but was stopped by a set of lips pressing up on his. He instantly returned the kiss and deepened, begging Jack for more. Jack pressed Ianto up against the wall, their lips never leaving each others. Their lips remained locked and their tongues remained in each other's mouths until Ianto pulled back, only just registering what had happened.

"I think you better go…" Ianto panted.

"But…" Jack replied breathlessly.

"Go…" Ianto whispered.

"But the tech…" Jack began.

"You can come round and pick it up tomorrow." Ianto cut him off.

"Ok." Jack nodded and realized that his body was still pressed up against Ianto's. Jack smiled and removed his body and left the room. It was only when Ianto heard the front door shut did Ianto rest his head on the wall and exhale deeply.

"Fuck." He whispered.

---------

**Janto-ness!!! Hope u liked it, It was my first detailed Janto moment, was it ok? Please review**

**Xxxx**

**Xxx**

**Xx**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to Gwencooper08 for her help =D this is dedicated to you. xXx JANTO WARNING. This is set the day after the 'incident'**

Lisa came out of the patio doors in the Living Room and entered the garden, two glasses of wine in her hands. The sunlight hit her and cast a glow across her face and the wine twinkled in the light. She walked over to Ianto who was painting the fence and put one of the wine glasses on the grass beside him. He smiled at her and continued painting. The sun was high in the sky and created an orange tint around it but that was the only mark in the clear blue sky. She sat one of the two deckchairs that was in the centre of the garden, put her sunglasses on, lay back and held the glass of the wine, sipping it from time to time. Sophie ran into the garden wearing a pink t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts and holding 'eve' the giraffe.

"Can I go in the pool?" Sophie begged.

"You can't take Eve in there though, Sweetheart." Ianto warned, as he sipped his wine then resumed his painting.

"Fine." Sophie sighed then dropped Eve beside Lisa's deckchairs. "Keep her safe, mum." Sophie grinned then jumped into the pool which was quite shallow therefore it didn't wet her clothing and the water only rose to her knees.

"Daddy!" Sophie called.

"Yes, darling?" Ianto smiled. Sophie got a handful of water and threw it over to her dad, showering his already paint splattered shirt with water. "Thanks for that, Soph." Sophie burst into a fit of giggles.

"Sorry, Daddy." Sophie said innocently once she had composed herself. "I wanted to help clean your paint on your shirt." She smiled. A quiet _ding-dong _ran through the house and echoed into the garden.

"I'll get it." Ianto put the brush back into the tin of paint and walked into the Living room. He went through into the hall and opened the door. Standing there was Jack. He smiled then looked at Ianto's shirt and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, this?" Ianto looked at the paint and water. "Been painting the fence then Soph decided to flick a load of water at me. her and Lise are in the Garden. You can come through."

"I'm just here for the tech then I'll be off." Jack explained.

"Fine." Ianto sighed. He left the door open then headed up the stairs towards the room that was filled with Alien Tech. Jack shut the door then followed him.

-----------------

Ianto tossed the last piece of tech onto the sofa and dusted his hands.

"There." Ianto turned to Jack. "Every piece of tech from upstairs in my Living room. Are you going to take it now? I'll help you get it in your car. Jack nodded softly.

"Ok, thanks." He smiled then glanced through the closed patio doors; outside, Lisa was sat back sunbathing with sunglasses on and Sophie was sat on the rim of the pool, her feet dangling in and she was looking and talking to the teddy 'eve' which was in her arms. Seeing that neither of the Welshman's family was paying attention, Jack turned to him and pressed his lips against Ianto's. Jack was surprised when the young Welshman kissed passionately back but carried on, nevertheless. Jack grabbed him round the waist and pulled his body closer as Ianto ran his hands through Jack's hair. Jack's hands, which were situated on Ianto's back, moved lower. And it was then that Ianto pulled away from the kiss but didn't move his body, which was pressed up against Jack's.

"Damn." He panted.

"Problem?" Jack wondered, his hands never moving.

"My _wife _and my _daughter_ are right outside; they can see right into this room." Ianto explained.

"Fine, we'll go somewhere else." Jack nodded and took the Welshman's hand and tried to lead him out of the room, but Ianto stayed glued to the spot.

"You think that's all I care about?!" Ianto spat. "Like I said: My WIFE and my DAUGHTER. That's the main problem! I'm married, Jack. And we have a gorgeous little girl." Ianto looked into Jack's eyes sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Damn." Jack sighed and looked down. "You've, erm, done this to me twice now. Kissed me and then yelled at me and hurt me, then you went and kissed me again and did it again. How many times are you going to do it?"

"Never again." Ianto shook his head. "You've got your alien stuff, now take it… and never come back."

"I don't have a car with me; think you have a bag I could borrow?" Jack smiled.

"Yeah." Ianto nodded and moved swiftly to a nearby cupboard. His swift movement sent a strong wave of Ianto's aftershave towards Jack which made the loss of Ianto even worse, and they'd only just met. That was the weird thing. Jack was hurt so much by the loss of this Welshman even though he'd known him for a couple of days and kissed him twice. Ianto came back over to him with a rucksack in his hand. "You can keep it." Ianto tossed it to him. Jack shoved all the objects into the bag, swung it over his shoulder and left the house.

Ianto exhaled and then slid the patio door open and strode into the garden. He smiled at Lisa and Sophie and began to paint the fence. After only a few seconds, he put the brush back and headed out of the garden.

"I'll just be a sec." He shouted to Lisa as he left the garden. He ran through the house and swung the front door open. He ran down his path, jumped over his front gate and looked down the road. Only meters away from his neighbors house was a man in a great coat, walking slowly. Ianto ran and stopped by Jack's side.

"Ianto?" Jack asked. "What the hell are you—" Jack was cut off by a pair of lips on his own.

"Now take me somewhere nice." Ianto grinned and took Jack's hand in his own and strolled down the street with him.

------------

Sophie looked down at eve and frowned.

"That was strange…" Sophie whispered to eve; she was talking about her dad's quick exit. She made eve nod. "Wow, I'm thirsty. Are you thirsty?" She made eve nod again. "Let's go and get a drink then." Sophie grinned and jumped off the side and headed across the garden. "We're getting a drink, mum." Sophie told Lisa who nodded. Sophie ran through the living room and across the hall, past the stairs and into the kitchen/dining room. She swung open the huge American-like fridge and pulled out a two-litre bottle of Fanta and drank from it, spilling on the laminate wood floor. She put it on the shiny black granite side and screwed the lid on. She turned to leave but something caught her eye from out the window so she headed to it and gazed out; outside, about halfway down the road was her dad and that scary tall man, holding hands. She sniggered; they were holding hands. Then again, she realized, her and Abby from school did hold hands a lot because they were best friends. Maybe her dad and Scary man were best friends, she thought but nevertheless, went to the front door and followed them out of the house.

Jack and Ianto went to turn the corner but were stopped by the sound of shoes scuffing against the tar on the road. Ianto let go of Jack's hand, which received him a puzzled look and then turned to see Sophie gazing innocently up at them with her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Are you and Scary man best friends?" Sophie asked.

"Scary man?" Jack echoed. This comment was ignored by Ianto, who wasn't happy.

"Sophie, babe, you can't come down here." Ianto crouched down so he was the same height as her.

"Why not?" Sophie tilted her head to the head, not unlike a dog did when it didn't understand.

"Did mummy say you could come outside?" Ianto asked.

"No." Sophie shook her head. "But I was with you."

"Yes, darling. But I didn't know. What if you'd been taken or got lost? You have to stay at home!" Ianto instructed, raising his voice. "Your only allowed out of the the house if your with me or your mum or to go and play with Abby or Thomas from across the road and even then you need our permission, babe."

"Really?" Sophie looked confused.

"Yes." Ianto nodded. "Now I'll have to take you home." Ianto stood up and took Sophie's hand.

"What about Scary man?" Sophie asked, looking up at Jack.

"Oh, you mean Jack?" Ianto laughed. He turned to face Jack and smiled apologetically. "I'll have to skip today, Sorry."

"It's ok." Jack nodded and smiled. "I'll come over tomorrow instead."

"I'll look forward to it." Ianto smiled, a twinkle in his eye. He tugged on Sophie's hand and led her towards the house as Jack turned and headed in the opposite direction.

--------------

Ianto and Sophie walked through the door and Ianto closed it behind them. He took her into the garden and she ran to the pool instantly. Ianto walked over to Lisa and sat on the deckchair beside her he leaned in and spoke quietly.

"I was going over to Darrel's at 26 to borrow his paint pod thingy…" Ianto lied. "And I caught her wandering down the street!" He hissed.

"Jesus!" Lisa gasped. "She told me she was getting a drink."

"Apparently not." Ianto shrugged. "I told her off though."

"Good." Lisa nodded and returned to her sunbathing. Ianto decided to give up on painting and joined Lisa in lounging on the deckchairs.

-------------

**Hehe. Janto-ness. expect a HELL of a lot more of it!!! **

**Please Review!! xXxXx **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! Sorry I've been slow with all the fics, writers block is a pain in the ass and my English project is stealing my ideas!! Grr. Dedicated to Gwencooper08 for being cool and Captainjack95 for a) Going out with me, b) Being a sweetheart and c) Coz he needs people to know him. He's writing a fic at the min and is really scared and needs support. If you like my fics, you'll like his, so can you pop over to his account and send him a PM with some friendly advice and support. Please? I'll get him to tell me and I'll dedicate my next chapter to you xXx **

**This chapter is bordering on M rated and while I'm writing this, I haven't finished the chapter so it might be M rated when you read it. Sorry to Gwencooper08 if it's too much coz I'm not comfortable with smut but I was hyper and I found it easier this time. Don't worry though, I didn't make it too graphic and there aren't any sex scenes but a build up to one that is a bit smutty. :) Hope you still enjoy It, Sophie, and I hope it's not too smutty =P**

Ianto awoke suddenly at the sound of the doorbell.

"Shit!" He cursed, which awoke Lisa who was lying beside him in bed. Sophie waddled in holding Eve.

"There's someone at the door." She looked up at her obviously hung-over parents.

"Urg…" Ianto groaned. He went to get up put then stopped once he was sat up in his bed. He turned to Lisa and indicated a blanket which was near her. "Can you pass me that love?" He asked, embarrassed. She passed it him and flopped backwards, nausea flooding over her. He put the blanket over his naked body and ran down the stairs, gripping the blanket tightly as he did so.

He opened the door and practically dropped the blanket in shock when he saw Jack there.

"Is this what you're planning on wearing today?" He looked Ianto up and down. Ianto blushed slightly. "Oh, no! I'm not complaining!" Jack hurried. "In fact I'd be content if you wore that." Ianto turned an even deeper shade of red.

Without warning, Jack grabbed Ianto and kissed him hard on the lips, making Ianto almost drop the blanket. In fact, for a split second, he did. But he grabbed it before it revealed anything. Jack pushed him against the wall which caused a loud bang to ring around the house. Then Ianto pulled away.

"Jack, she's right upstairs!" Ianto hissed.

"Ianto?!" Lisa shouted from upstairs. "Who is it?"

"It's Jack." Ianto replied, Jack still pressed up against Ianto. "Why don't you take Sophie out to ASDA? We need a load of food."

"Alright, Sweetheart." Lisa shouted back.

-----------------------

Ianto turned to Jack the moment Lisa and Sophie had left the house.

"Hey." He smiled.

"We alone now?" Jack asked.

"Yep." Ianto nodded. "We have about an hour, possibly two if Soph begs for stuff like she always does." Jack shifted towards Ianto and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Ianto mumbled something into the kiss but Jack ignored it. Ianto pulled Jack and dragged him into the hall, never breaking the kiss. They stumbled up the stairs, tripping and almost falling at times as they were still kissing. Once they were on the landing, they broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"You sure about this?" Jack asked. Ianto nodded and pulled Jack into the bedroom. The bedroom he shared with Lisa. They kissed for a moment then Ianto pulled back and looked at Jack, rather embarrassed.

"Be gentle with me…" He said softly and rather vulnerably. "I've never been with a man before." Jack nodded softly then pulled Ianto into a gentle kiss.

Ianto ran his hands through Jack's hair and deepened the kiss. They kissed passionately, filling the kiss with lust for a few minutes until Jack took things further and slipped his hands down the back of Ianto's jeans, which he had changed into while Lisa was also dressing. He heard Ianto gasp into the kiss as Jack did so and laughed slightly, still engaged in the passionate kiss. Ianto moved his body into Jacks so every part of their bodies was touching. Jack moved his hands to the front of his jeans, causing Ianto to moan and fill the kiss with even more passion and lust. Jack felt Ianto harden under his touch and smiled even though he had his mouth plastered to Ianto's.

Jack felt a burning sensation on his waist as Ianto quickly whipped his belt of and the leather skimmed his skin. Ianto had removed his braces long before so Ianto unbuttoned his trousers and they fell round his ankles. Jack quickly unbuttoned Ianto's shirt and discarded it then removed his belt and undid his trousers which also dropped. Jack walked over to the bed, leading Ianto and sat on it Ianto stood in front of him smiling as Jack pulled him closer by the waist.

"Jack, what about shoes?" He asked looking down at their shoes.

"Screw the shoes!" Jack growled and pulled Ianto onto the bed and threw him down.

-------------

Lisa unlocked the door and led Sophie inside who looked rather sad. Lisa bent down in front of her.

"What do you say?" Lisa asked.

"Sorry, mum." Sophie sighed, insincerely.

"If I tell you you're not allowed chocolate… you don't start crying." Lisa scolded. "Understand?"

"Yes." Sophie nodded. Ianto came down the stairs, hair sticking up at odd angles. "daddy!" Sophie flung her arms around him and squeezed him tightly, eve wedged between them. She let go and gazed up at him, studying hiss clothes. "You look weird." Sophie smiled.

"Thanks." Ianto nodded.

"No, I mean your tie is wonky and your hair is all messy." Sophie explained. Ianto adjusted his tie and brushed his hair with his fingers.

"Jack's upstairs." He told Lisa. "Looking through my notes on alien artifacts." He lied.

"Ok." Lisa nodded then went into the kitchen as Sophie entered the Living Room, leaving Ianto alone feeling guilty. Jack headed down the stairs, buttoning his shirt up.

"Hey, sexy." He whispered softly to Ianto as he passed him. Ianto grabbed Jack's arm and pulled his close in a rather vicious way.

"Hey! Watch it!" He hissed in Jack's ear. "Fine you shagged me, well done. You happy? I'm a liar and a cheater and a back-stabber and I hate all those things! Was it worth it?! Was it worth the pain I could cause Lisa and Sophie? If we're going to carry on… then do NOT call me sexy inside my house when my wife is in the next room!" He snapped but his voice was still a whisper.

"Ok, ok. Sorry." Jack nodded and then pulled out of Ianto's grip and smiled then left the house, closing the door behind him. Ianto opened the door and followed him into the front garden.

"Jack." He said, as Jack turned around. Ianto kissed him softly on the lips. "Goodbye." He smiled and Jack headed down the street and Ianto returned to the house. He leant against the door and sighed contently.

----------------

**Review! Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have too many fics and not enough time!!! Ahh. I'm really sorry D= putting this on all my fics: Updates will be irregular as I have a load of fics to do. Hoping to post a chapter a week of any story so it may take a while before it gets back round to this. **

**Dedication: Gwento-Addict, TheWeddingFairy & Winnie Conway for all helping Jack (captainJack95) out with his fic and being supportive! Also Dedicated to Jack =D for being a sweetheart, Please review both mine and his fic which is up now. Thanks to my beta JonesIantoJones, the beta'd version will be up as soon as I get it. **

Ianto walked back into the living room after saying goodbye to Jack and was surprised when he saw that Lisa wasn't there. Sophie, however, was in the room. She was sprawled on the main sofa with Eve on her stomach. Sophie was holding a book in her hands which she obviously wasn't reading. Her black curly hair was splayed on the armrest and hung over it. She glanced over to Ianto and smiled then returned to looking at her book.

"Where's your mum?" Ianto asked.

"Upstairs. Why?" Sophie replied.

"I have to talk to her." Ianto stated. He had to tell Lisa about Jack, regardless of what it would do to their relationship. Then Lisa came in looking just as worried as Ianto.

"I'm going up to my room." Sophie smiled and then skipped out of the room. Ianto sat down on the sofa and exhaled, knowing what he was about to do was life changing. Lisa sat on the edge of the coffee table so they were only about 10 centimeters apart.

"I have to tell you something." Lisa and Ianto both said together. Then they both laughed and Ianto spoke again.

"You go first, Darling." He smiled his hands clammy and shaking; whatever Lisa was going to tell him he hoped it was quick as he didn't think he'd be able to stand the wait any longer.

"Well, urm, Jesus." She stammered. "I'm pregnant." She said simply. "Again." She added. There was a silence for a moment as Ianto took in what Lisa had just announced.

"You're-you're pregnant." Ianto echoed after a while.

"yes." She nodded, her eyes glazed with tears of happiness.

"But didn't we use…" Ianto began.

"Protection? No, not that time when we were drunk." Lisa interrupted.

"Oh god!" He broke into a huge grin. "I'm gonna be a dad again!!!" He pulled Lisa into a tight hug and then kissed her passionately.

"What were you going to tell me?" Lisa asked when they'd broken apart. A pang of guilt hit him when she said this.

"Nothing." He replied; now wasn't the best time to tell her he was having an affair, he'd have to tell her some other time.

-----------

Jack sipped his coffee that was sat on the table he was sat at and gazed around expectantly. Still no sign of Ianto. The café was small and rather cheap looking, like something you'd find in a hotel for bed and breakfast. There were 10 tables or so and only around 4 of them where filled, mainly by old couples, perhaps that was because it was 5:30 and most people would be at home rather than in café's. The counter was silver and behind it was a toaster, small microwave, grill and a coffee machine and of course a few workers. He looked at the menu in front of him and found that it was really overpriced for the standard of this dingy café. He decided to gaze out of the huge window that he was sat beside at the bay water which was being splashed against the rock wall by rather rapid winds. A man in a suit and a long overcoat ran across the road and into the café, hair sticking up at odd angles due how the wind had ruffled it in a similar fashion that a owner would stroke a dog. he spotted Jack and hurried over there and sat across from him.

"Coffee?" Jack offered.

"Oh, no not for me, thanks." Ianto shook his head with a grimace. "Have you tasted the stuff in this place?"

"Then why did you ask to meet here?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"No one will know me." Ianto replied bluntly.

"Ok and why did you ask to meet on such short notice?" Jack asked.

"Lisa's pregnant." Ianto said simply. The colour drained from his face so quickly it was like a comic book drawing. His expression looked as if Ianto just told him HE was pregnant.

"Wow…" Jack broke into a grin. "Congratulations." He smiled, but it was rather insincere.

"Which means…" Ianto sighed. "We can't carry on."

"Oh… I see." Jack nodded. "Well, yeah. I understand."

"I'm sorry." Ianto smiled sympathetically. He stood up, kissed Jack on the cheek and left swiftly. Jack put his head in his hands and sighed; he lost everyone.

----------------

Ianto scurried back into his house and took his coat off and hung on the rack as Lisa emerged from the living room.

"Where did you go?" Lisa asked.

"To tell a mate 'bout the good news." Ianto lied. "I'm going upstairs; I got some work to do." Ianto smiled then walked upstairs and into the room where all of the alien tech had been and where he and Jack had shared their first kiss and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. He was being stupid, he knew he was; after all, he'd only known Jack about a week and he was already missing him like they'd been together for years.

He sat there for about an hour before gaining the courage to go back downstairs. When he walked into the living room he saw that the only light source was the TV and the streetlamps outside. Lisa and Sophie were cuddled up on the sofa watching the Simpsons which was almost over.

"mummy says I'm going to have a little brother or sister!" Sophie exclaimed when Ianto entered.

"Yes, I know darling." Ianto smiled and sat beside her. "Which do you want? Brother or sister?"

"Sister." Sophie replied. "Boys carry illnesses and germs, my friend Abby told me that."

"That's nice." Ianto laughed.

They watched TV for the rest of the night, all cuddled up on the sofa while the icy Welsh rain hammered against the window and the fire blazed behind its guard, warming up the little family and casting an orange glow across the laminate floor and their faces. If anyone was to observe them, they'd look like a perfect little family like something out of a fairytale, but the truth was completely different as, despite all this, all Ianto could think about was that stunning American he had dumped only a few hours earlier. He had his phone number, email and address on a slip of paper in his diary which soon he'd get the courage to throw away, to throw Jack out of his life, his mind, forever. When it had reached half eight and all the family programs had ended, it was finally time for Sophie to go to bed. Lisa and Ianto lead Sophie upstairs and tucked her up in bed whilst she protested that she wasn't tired. They lulled her to sleep by telling tales, the other member of the couple chipping into the others story and continuing. It took them about an hour to get her to sleep and by this time, they were tired themselves so they got back on the sofa, this time armed with Horlicks and after about half an hour headed up to bed as well.

---------------

Ianto lay on his side in bed, staring at the window which displayed the streetlamps and the heavy downpour. The only light in the room was the red digits of his clock on his nightstand which told him it was 12: 41. The moonlight reflected on the mirror on the far wall as did the stars. Ianto hadn't been able to sleep a wink all night, he was too distracted. He glanced over at Lisa whose chest was rising and falling slowly as she slept. Ianto decided, no matter what he was going to do with his love life, he needed a walk to help decide, regardless of the weather or the time. With that, he got out of bed, pulled his jeans and t-shirt on, slipped his trainers on, threw his coat on and slipped out of the room and crept downstairs and out of the door, into the pouring rain. He didn't know where he was going. He was just going to walk and walk and walk until he reached a decision, even if it took him till sunrise.

--------------

It was half one in the morning but Jack couldn't sleep. He hadn't even toyed with the thought. He was reading a book but he barely took in the words in front of him. He sipped the coffee in his hand and flicked his book to the next page although he had no idea what had happened in the book. There was a small rapping at his door which startled Jack and he put his book down and moved cautiously to the door, not knowing who to expect. He grew closer to the door and he could hear the rain hammering down, the silence of the empty streets and the visitors chattering breathing. He opened the door and stood there was Ianto Jones, water dripping of him and streaming down his face but he made no attempt to wipe it off. Jack, who was rather dumfounded, was struck by a breathtaking kiss, their tongues dancing in each other's mouth. Ianto stepped inside the flat and shut the door, never breaking the kiss. Then, Jack pulled him to the bedroom and soon all thoughts of Lisa and Sophie were discarded and as long as Jack was there, banished forever.

---------

**That was rather Soap-opera ish. Wasn't it? Anyway, Review!! **

**Xxx **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OH. MY. GOSH. I AM SO SORRY! SERIOUSLY. I FORGOT TO TELL YOU ALL THAT I WAS GOING ON STANDBY AND I JUST FREAKING LEFT! GUYS, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND IF YOU STILL REVIEW I WILL LOVE YOU EVEN MORE... I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!**

Lisa rolled over, groaning sleepily. Ianto was no where to be seen. She looked at the alarm clock, which told her it was 9:14. Where the hell was he? Sighing and suspicious, she hauled herself out of bed and looked in the on suite bathroom. Nope. His clothes from yesterday were gone too… She checked downstairs, getting worried. His house and car keys were gone! Had he left her? She walked upstairs, knocking gently on Sophie's bedroom door.

"Darling?" She spoke softly.

"Yep?" Sophie's voice called back. She walked in. Sophie was sat on the floor having a 'tea party' with Eve.

"Have you seen your dad, love?" Lisa asked, leaning on the door frame.

"Nope," Sophie shook her head, pretending to pour more tea for Eve. "Have you Eve? …Nope, Eve hasn't either!"

"Ok, thank you, darling. Enjoy your tea party," Lisa smiled, walking back out. She leant on Sophie's door, thinking.

Ianto groaned, walking out of Jack's bedroom. Jack was in the kitchen shirtless, cooking.

"Morning, gorgeous," Jack grinned, turning round. "Breakfast?"

"What you making?" Ianto asked, running hands through his messy hair. He was wearing nothing but his boxers, feeling a bit cold.

"Bacon," Jack replied, checking on his cooking.

"Ooh go on then," Ianto grinned back, coming into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Jack's waist, resting his head on Jack's back.

_Ring ring ring! _

Ianto's phone vibrated and buzzed on the table, receiving a call. Ianto begrudgingly removed himself from Jack and went over to his phone.

"It's Lisa," Ianto informed Jack, who rolled his eyes.

"Ignore it," Jack groaned, making bacon sandwiches.

"She's my wife," Ianto gave Jack a pointed look and answered his phone. "Hey, Lisa."

"_Where are you?" _She asked. It was a reasonable question but Ianto was slightly annoyed that she'd asked.

"Went out with some mates, early rugby match," He told her, lying through his teeth. Jack came over, snaking his hands round Ianto's waist, kissing the back of his neck. He giggled followed by a throaty moan.

"_What was that?" _She sounded confused and slightly annoyed. Shit, maybe she was onto him.

"Just a mate of mine, mucking about," Ianto lied again, through gritted teeth. Lisa sighed over the phone. Jack's hands found their way into Ianto's boxers, rubbing. He bit his tongue, trying not to moan Jack's name.

"_What time will you be back?" _She asked, soundly lonely.

"I dunno, really," Ianto panted, holding back moans.

"_Ok, I'll see you later then," _She sounded disappointed. "_Bye."_

"Bye, darling," He smiled, subconsciously pushing into Jack's hand.

"_Love you," _She said tentatively. Ianto paused, thinking briefly about Jack before deciding to reply.

"Love you too," He hung up and threw the phone on the sofa. Then, he turned round, capturing Jack's lips in his. "I was on the phone, Jack!"

"Your body betrays you, Yan," Jack murmured against Ianto's neck. Ianto moaned again.

"You've brought this on yourself, Harkness," Ianto growled, an animalistic look in his eyes. He shoved Jack into the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Lisa collapsed on the couch, looking and feeling utterly bored. She checked her watch, it was half 4. Why wasn't he back yet? Just as the thought went through her head, Ianto popped into the living room.

"Back!" Ianto called, grinning at her.

"Thank god, I got worried!" She laughed, going over to him and kissing him. "You're wearing the same as yesterday, you scruffy pig!"

"Thanks!" He scoffed sarcastically. "Sophie upstairs?"

"Yeah," She smiled. "I'll put the telly on."

**-7 months later-**

Lisa waddled in, clutching her prominent bump and sank into the sofa next to Ianto. She groaned, complaining about her feet.

"Get this baby out of me," She groaned, cuddling up to Ianto.

"Not long," He smiled down at her, "until we have a beautiful boy or girl."

Sophie ran in, grinning, clutching Eve.

"Christmas soon!" She cheered, bouncing on the sofa.

"Yeah, it is, darling!" Ianto grinned, ruffling her hair. "Looking forward to Santa coming?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" She bounced up and down, then stopped, her face falling. "I have been good enough for him haven't I?"

"You've been a star, sweetheart," Ianto laughed, tweaking her nose. "I'm gonna go, Lise. Going out with some mates."

"You and your mates," She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Off you go. Enjoy yourself."

"I will," He kissed the top of her head, then left.

Ianto made his way into the Tourist Information Centre, the bell ringing above the door. Just as he walked in, a dark haired girl with a gap in her teeth ran out of the secret passageway. Jack had told Ianto about where he worked and his immortality about two month ago and he'd become good friends with Jack's team.

"Hey, Ianto!" She grinned, touching his arm affectionately. "How's it going?"

"Good thanks, Gwen," He smiled back. "How's Rhys?"

"Good, yeah," She nodded, then called down the corridor. "Jack! Your boyfriend is here."

Jack came running out, grinning. He pulled Ianto into a hug. He was soon followed by the rest of the team; Owen and Toshiko.

"Jack, weevil… in a bathtub… the old lady… Jack! Remember?" Owen reminded him, trying to pull him away from Ianto.

"You guys go without me, I'll catch up," Jack instructed. They nodded and moved out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Good to see you," Jack grinned, planting a kiss on Ianto's lips once they'd gone.

"You too," Ianto nodded, leaning on the counter.

"I've got tons of paperwork to do," Jack moaned. "Wish you'd accept my offer and join my team."

"I told you. I'll think about it," Ianto smiled, resting his hand on top of Jack's.

"Hurry up and think then," Jack grinned. Annoyingly, Ianto's phone started buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out.

"Lisa," Ianto told Jack, then answered the phone. "Yep?"

Jack studied him. He watched Ianto listen to her for a while, then he face fell.

"I'll be right there," Ianto told her before hanging up. "She's in labour."

"Oh, right," Jack nodded, looking jealous.

"I gotta go," Ianto went to leave.

"Yan," Jack stopped him. Ianto turned back around. "Congratulations."

"I'm having a baby, Jack!" Ianto grinned, breathless. "Jack?"

"Yes, Ianto?" Jack smiled, still feeling horrible inside.

"I still love you, you know?" Ianto blushed while telling him.

The animal in Jack's stomach seemed to rest.

"Love you too, gorgeous," Jack grinned. Then Ianto was gone and Jack sighed, content.

**Oh, look at that button below! Isn't it pretty! It's called the button of happiness! If you press it, it makes me so, so happy and gives me inspiration! =] **

**Hayley-Saxon-xx [note the username change]**


End file.
